


Hydaelyn's Blessing

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set somewhere vaguely after the events of Heavensward/3.0 but before Stormblood. Based on my own horny alternate universe where any adult with the echo develops a heat that they experience monthly. The Warrior of Light, with their unique blessing of light and greater connection with Hydaelyn, experiences an unusually intense version of this phenomenon.-Midgardsormr has been following you for a while, like a particularly arrogant shadow. It was inevitable that he'd get fed up at some point, though you didn't expect to be offered his help.





	Hydaelyn's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> i made a few attempts to put midgardsormr's voice in that 'ye olde but not actually' ffxiv speech but I couldn't really pull it off and you can see me slowly give up on it lmao
> 
> this was made with an attempt to be both gender and body neutral, but if it matters, it was from the perspective of me having a vagina

You were considering your options when he appeared before you. You let out a sharp breath- displeased at the timing, though it was probably inevitable given that his attentions never did seem to stray too far from you. Truthfully, it was a little frustrating.

Midgardsormr was an annoying, nosey little pain and the worst part about it all was that no one would ever believe you. 

“Mortal, what in the world are you doing?” His neck snaked around as he took in your partially dishevelled form. 

Honestly, you had been trying to rub one out while you figured out who you would ask to spend your heat with. You’d put the decision off too long again, your heat already burning from your core out to your sensitive extremities. It’s increased strength ever since regaining the crystals’ blessing still took you by surprise. 

“Go away,” You said, because telling him that was the last thing you wanted to do. 

Midgardsormr scoffed, his tail flicking up and then sweeping to the side as if to smack you. “That was rhetorical. I imagined that thou would appreciate mine efforts to speak more colloquially. I am aware thou were attempting to masturbate.” 

You shot him a glare. “Twelve, please shut up!” You were already uncomfortable enough, the insistent tingling meant that you were aroused no matter what you were doing. You didn’t want to be aroused while talking to the highly annoying pipsqueak of a dragon deity. 

“Tch,” Midgardsormr flicked his tail again. “And after I so kindly devised a way for your heat to pass in a mere few hours.” His head turned, beady eyes looking down on you despite the smallness of his form. “Enjoy the next three to four days of incessant arousal, if you prefer. Mortals do so enjoy their carnal pleasures over getting anything useful done, I suppose.”

You blinked, almost unsure of whether you’d heard him right, past the insults. “You what?”

“Oh please, has your sense left you as well?”

You rolled your eyes. “What do you mean, you’ve found a way to shorten my heat? How?” 

The dragon huffed, a tiny cloud of blue fire puffing out and immediately dissipating. “ It is simple. The heat is a manifestation of thine connection to Hydaelyn and to the life energies inherent to her. It is naught but excess energy, processed and recycled via an entirely unfortunate outlet. To shorten it, one must simply expel energy in the most time efficient manner possible.” 

You sighed. You’d started to get your hopes up, too. “I’ve already tried expending energy before, it doesn’t work. I’ve run myself into the ground before and it hardly makes a difference.” 

“Foolish mortal,” Midgardsormr hissed. “If the energy manifests as carnal desire. then it must be expelled as such.” 

You rolled your eyes again. It was a familiar motion, when this one was around. “I’ve tried that, too. But I can only orgasm so often, heat or no.” 

Midgardosrmr’s tail lashed back and forth. “Why the mother crystal chose you as her warrior I will never understand. If there’s a limit to the number of times you can complete, then that isn’t the most time efficient way to expend the energy, now is it?”

For a moment, the world felt surreal. You were having a sexual conversation with the immortal father of all dragons. “So... you’re saying I should try edging?” You thought about it. You hadn’t really attempted that sort of thing before. Warmth pulsed in your crotch at the thought, and you shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to dissipate it. “To be honest, that’s a little difficult when everything feels.. more.” 

He nodded, his serpentine neck dipping gracefully. “Yes, you mortal races and your lack of control. In that case, I volunteer.”

You took it back, about feeling surreal before. For a moment, you worried about your last drink. Did someone slip you a hallucinogen? But no, you doubted Midgardsormr would suffer you to talk to a hallucination of him. He would have shown up to mock you, in which case there would be two Midgardsormrs. 

But you digressed. “Ah, Excuse me?”

“I volunteer to be your control. As a being above sexual desires and sensations it would be no challenge for me, and you can be assured it is nothing personal. A few hours of optimal energy consumption, and tomorrow you can get on with your duties and i don’t have to sit in boredom while you incompetently fuck for three days.” 

It was still bizarre, and yet, that did sound more like him. And, despite the strangeness of it, the idea held some temptation. You could honestly say you’d never held an ounce of secret attraction for the dragon- his current form was small and cute, his larger form was much too animal-esque, and his character overall much too snotty. No, it was the promise of cutting the heat from several days to several hours that interested you. 

“How would it work, then?” You asked, feeling a bit foolish even though you weren’t even the one to suggest this. 

“How do you think?” Midgardsormr tossed his head. “You grant me use of your aether, and I use that to stimulate you optimally.” 

It was almost funny how clinically he put it. Then again, it was almost comforting, as well. Your body was already aching just from you not touching it for a few minutes. This would be your reality for three to four days and it would seem much longer, just as it had been last month, and the month before that. Feeling even more foolish, you opened your mouth and spoke. “Alright, if you can really make it end in a few hours, please do.” 

“I do not lie, simpleton.” Midgardsormr admonished, lightly by his standards. With a flap of wings, he jumped, alighting on your bedside dresser. “Now, disrobe and lie down on that bed. Or don’t, but it would make both our jobs easier.”

You obey quickly, nearly gasping as your hand accidentally brushed your nipple as you hastened to undress, sending a disproportionate wave of pleasure to your nethers. The heat was in full swing. Cautiously, you lied down as requested, hands clasping ontop of your stomach. You tried your best not to wiggle, although the panging sensations demanded that and more. 

“Now, I will access your aether. Open to me, and do not fight it.”

You blinked, unsure exactly how to do that. After a moment, though, you felt a gentle aetherical prod at the edge of your mind. Carefully, you smooth your mental barriers and forcefully relax your aether. It must have been what was needed, as Midgardsormr’s energy pushed further in, circling your aetherical coil and slipping into the nooks and crannies like a strange, metaphysical oil. Something pulsed, and you felt your magic rise up, a strange sensation of familiar and foreign. It was like a muscle reflex- part of you was moving but without your imput. 

“You’ve chosen well, mortal. What I am about to do may feel... uncomfortable, but it is only to hasten your heat as I’ve promised. I believe that I’ve proven long before now that mine intentions are not to harm you.”

You nod, a little more eagerly than you were proud of. “Yes, I trust you, now please get on with it.” 

“Heh,” Midgarsormr huffed a tiny, rare chuckle. “very well.” Your aether shifted as the air around you started to faintly glow. Your arms drew up from your stomach and past your head of their own accord, and you craned your neck up as light hardened against your wrists, fastening them to the bedframe. 

“Do not look so surprised. You yourself said that you lacked control. This arrangement can not work if you’ve free reign to touch yourself.” 

You supposed that was fair and opted not to object, even as your own aether worked to draw each foot to its own corner of the bed. Carefully, you tested the magical bonds. There was give to them- a softness against your skin and enough slack to move and shift- but not enough to meaningfully change your position. 

The vulnerability of it sent desire shamelessly to your groin. It demanded attention that you had ceded the power to give.You were really going all into this. Impatiently, you sighed, shifting your legs in a vague attempt to rub yourself. Unfortunately, they were held wide apart- widely enough that you couldn’t manage a speck of stimulation on your own. 

“Now,” Midgardsormr paused. “A fair warning, this will be most efficient if you can devote all of your focus.”

“I’d say I’m pretty focused-” Your words trailed off abruptly as your eyesight immediately goes black. At the same time, all noise cuts out. In less than an instant, you were blind and deaf, and the only thing that stops you from panicking is the feel of your own aether covering your eyes and ears. “Ah,” You said- or you thought you said. It was hard without the usual sound feedback. 

You shifted again, unable to help it. What if someone came in right now? What if someone decided to watch? You’d never be able to tell, and even if you could there was nothing you could do about it. The thought made you warm. With nothing else to focus on all you could do was ache in anticipation.

And then, without warning, it started. A vibration breezing against the outside of your most sensitive spot. Your back arched instinctively, and you were glad that you couldn’t hear whatever noise must have escaped you. The vibration may as well have been electric for how it shook through you. It pressed slightly deeper, and lightning-quick your completion rose-- only for the vibration to cease just before the moment of no return. You sagged, crotch throbbing. It wasn’t altogether a surprise- only that it had hit as hard as it did. 

Forcefully, you relaxed your limbs that had gone tense in the action and tried not to think of how badly you already wanted to come. Then, gently, the vibration started again. Instead of being pointed, the sensation enveloped your whole core, light and fluttery. You felt yourself winding up, despite knowing better- it was your heat, you weren’t capable of much else. Teasingly, the vibration went harder and deeper for just a moment, chasing itself away at your arousal. 

You took a deep breath, in and out. Your impending orgasm ramped up slowly and gently this time, curling your toes and making you short breathed. And then, away it went again, right before you could force it. Your legs attempted to buck as the sensation dissipated. If you could just press yourself against something, anything, you could come. But you had been positioned too cleverly for that, and there was nothing. 

The vibration came back for a third time, even lighter, as if to remind you not to get too complacent. From there, it rose and retreated, bringing you to the edge and slowly taking you away from it. It wasn’t long before you lost all composure.

At the fourth edging you lost control over your limbs, struggling fruitlessly against the stimulation, desperate in equal measures to get away from and get closer to the vibrations. 

At the seventh edging you lost control over your voice, not even sure what it was you were babbling. Mercy, probably. You could feel yourself crying in frustration. Your genitals burned, and by extension, the rest of you.

At some point, the vibration was joined by a similar sensation against your overly sensitive nipples, massaging and enhancing your desire past what you ever considered possible. After that, you lost count, unable to think of anything but the pleasure-frustration you were being subjected to. 

You were thoroughly locked in a haze of desperation when a voice cut through your mind. 

“You’re being louder than I suspected. Much more of this, and I suspect your friends may check on you.”

Addled with lust, you thought that sounded like a good thing, someone arriving. If they let you come, you’d do anything. But before you could try making yourself louder, something forced itself between your teeth. Your jaws creaked open to their limit as a gag of solidified aether filled your mouth. Drool dribbled its way past your lips as you tried not to gag. Then, the vibration increased, drawing your attention away yet again. You moaned in frustration as the inability to speak somehow brought you closer. But not close enough.

Nothing was ever close enough. Furiously, you squirmed against your bonds and hoped desperately that Midgardsormr would make a mistake somewhere, that he’d miscalculate and you’d find perfect, blissful release. Nothing else mattered.

\--

Everything was going perfectly to plan. Midgardsormr listened and watched, as the warrior of light came undone. They bucked and squirmed and rocked against their confines- made of his will, and their own magic. The grasp he had over it allowed him to easily monitor their state, and the magical lock he’d put upon their libido made it impossible for them to complete, even if his aetherical stimulations did miscalculate. Their moans filled the room, thankfully much more quietly after his intervention, yet all the more frequent from it. 

They looked near mindless, lost to pleasure as they were. Midgardsormr had figured they would need an outside control, but hadn’t realized just how badly. He was certain they’d experienced torturous levels of pain with dignity before, and that this would be hardly different. But it seemed that pleasure was the greater force, at least during the height of Hydaelyn’s blessing. 

He bet that if he stopped this and asked them just about anything in exchange for letting them finish, they would agree. If he asked for the entirety of their echo and powers of light, they would probably oblige, and with pleasure. Possibly, they would even agree to some form of eternal servitude. But he didn’t want those things, and regardless, he was a being of his word. 

Still, having that power was more than a little invigorating. Here, the much vaunted warrior of light, saviour of the people and killer of primals, was his devoted subject. As they should be- he was an immortal, a deity. Mortals were naught but bugs beneath him. But with his loss of physical form, it wasn’t every day that he had the oppurtunity to be reminded of that. 

The warrior of light whined, back arched high in the air as they reached yet another edge. They looked more than a bit unravelled. Passively, he wondered if they could handle the whole three and some hours that he’d calculated as necessary. It was only now some minutes past the first half hour. 

Midgardsormr could stop it. Give them a break, let them come and have their refractory period. But then, it would take longer. And he’d given his word that it would only be a few hours. Surely they could manage that much? He wasn’t sure if they would agree were he to ask right now, but his mortal was strong. They could handle it. 

Midgardsormr stretched, arching his neck and back, spreading his wings and settling into a comfortable position. Calm and content, he observed his charge as they twisted, writhed, and whimpered into the night.


End file.
